FFXIII Lei Part II
by 90singalong
Summary: Final Fantasy XIII Fanfic about a girl named Lei Woodsville. Lei becomes invovled with the main characters of the game during the events of the Purge, and after they all get made L'Cie.


-Day 13: Bodhum Station-

-Lei-

I was probably the only excited person on this platform. Everyone else was scared out of their wits at the prospect of going to Pulse. All of them scared about leaving the safety of Cocoon for the wilderness of Pulse. All of them, except me. My friends stood behind me, crying. The silver haired woman in front of me was frantic with worry for her son's safety. Possibly the only other calm person aside from me was the young girl next to me. She had red hair tied into two pictails. Her eyes were a striking green and her ears were pierced, with to silver hoops in them. She wore a pink halter-neck top, orange skirt with a brown fur pelt. Her clothes were adorned with beads and she had a little brown leather pack on the back of the pelt. Her boots were yellow with white fur lining the top. She looked realy eccentric compared to my light blue strapless top, black shorts, brown belt, blue and black stripey socks and black sneakers. I also had my black archery glove on my right hand with a purple fingerless glove on my left. The girl really was the opposite of me. Vanille, I think her name was. She seemed quite bright at the prospect of leaving Cocoon, almost as bright as me. Wish I could say the same for most of the others on this platform, most of all for the silver-haired woman in front of me. She was on the verge of tears, sick with worry over her son. Her son, silver-haired like her, was trying to comfort her, but to no avail. As we moved further up the line to the little building where we put on those goofy prison suits, she became more frantic. Eventually, her son gave up on trying to comfort her, and turned to see me watching him. He gave me a quick smile before turning around again.

"Can I just ask one question?" Vanille directed at me. I turned, surprised. She had been so silent for the past twenty minutes that I had almost forgotten how bubbly and childlike her voice was. I'd also forgotten about that strange accent she had. "Where will the train take us? I don't think it'll actually take us to Pulse. D'you reckon an airship is waiting for us somewhere?"

"Um, maybe," I replied. "Cocoon is floating above Pulse. Yeah, I reckon theirs an airship waiting for us. Hopefully it's a big one. They're Purging the whole town." Vanille nodded and went silent again. Eventually we reached the small building. The was a little runway up to it, and I noticed that when people came out of the thing, they went straight onto the train. I also noticed that all our possesions were being loaded into a little room at the end of the compartment. My purple duffel bag was perched on top of a large pile of suitcases. The silver-haired woman in front of me entered the little building and came out thrity seconds later, wearing the black and white prison coat, the white puffy things over her shoes and her hands in black cuffs. The hood of the coat was up, like all the others and she kept her bowed as she walked onto the train. Her son went into the building next and came out. Then it was my turn. I walked up the runway into a small room. A prison coat was hung in front of me, with the white things at the bottom for me to put on my feet. I pulled on the coat and made sure the hood was up. I pulled the white things over the bottom half of my boots. The tops of the white things went just over my ankles. I noticed a soldier waiting for me by the exit. When I reached him, he roughly grabbed my left hand and snapped one half of the black cuffs over it, then the over half over my right hand. I turned and walked out of the building, my head bowed like all the others. I followed a little path onto the train, where I looked up to see the next avadiable seat was next to the silver-haired boy. Taking my seat next to him, I waited for about fifteen seconds before Vanille came and sat next to me. We waited for another ten minutes before the compartment was full. The soldiers then came on, but went into a different area, leaving us all. We sat in silence for another ten minutes before we could feel the train moving. My heart began to thump louder. This was it. I was going to Pulse. My wish had come true. Something interesting was happening in my life. I felt so excited. Pulse was on the horizon. Soon, I would be there and enjoying adventures there.

However, I wasn't prepared for what came next.


End file.
